NamikazeCestRewritten
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Kushina and Minato are going away for couple weeks. While they are away, certain events happens and it gives the perfect opportunity for two certain brothers to find love. Incest/Slash UchihaCest as well.
1. Klondike Bars, Yummy

**Well, I decided to re-do NamikazeCest since someone told me it wasn't really a good thing to be posting. Much Needed Advice, I'd say. I hope you like this version tons better. ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Warnings- Incest, OOC, and bad grammar.**

**Much thanks to **_**lazyslothwho**,_** she beta-d this chapter. I edited some stuff, so I may have messed up her beautiful work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-1(NamikazeCest)<strong>

**Klondike Bars, Yummy!**

* * *

><p>An invisible wind past between two beings, an imaginary tumbleweed rolled in the space separating them. Bright Blue eyes belonged to a young boy with golden blond hair and perfectly tanned skin, with three identical scar-like birthmarks on both of his cheeks.<p>

He was twelve years old, turning thirteen in October. Pink lips stuck in a pout, he glared up at the redhead in front of him.

The redhead was tall, towering the short blond by at least a head. Like the former he had three identical birthmarks on his cheeks. His hair was currently in a high ponytail, his locks were as red as blood that fell mid-back when let down. His skin was pale, but not so much that it could be compared to snow.

Both sat at a simple rounded glass dining room table, a small square, tightly wrapped in silver sat in the middle. Mouth in a complete flat line, the older one glared equally as hard at the younger person in front of him.

"My dear younger brother, I'm the eldest—therefore I should get the last Klondike Bar. It's only fair," the redhead said.

The blond replied, frowning in the process.

"No, older brothers are supposed to be nice and hand over the last of things to their super awesome, I know all your secrets, younger siblings."

"I called it first. Besides, I thought Mom said you weren't allowed to have ice cream. Lactose Intolerant, remember?"

Blue eyes narrowed further.

"And you should watch your weight. I heard your fangirls talking about how much chubbier you've been getting. Even Mom and Dad are surprised on how the jeans they just bought you can't fit over your fat ass."

That was the last straw for the two of them. Now it was on like donkey-kong.

With a shout, each lunged at the single ice cream bar in the middle. Grabbing an edge, they fell to the ground, both trying to fully grasp the bar. Blond and Red mixed as they both clashed, trying their hardest to get the their prize.

"It's mine!"

"I saw it first."

"Well, I was born first!"

"You fat cow, you've already had enough food."

"It least I don't shit my pants every time I eat dairy."

"Give it here-"

"KYUUBI! NARUTO!" a loud shout made the brothers freeze, Kyuubi on the ground, his red hair splayed, his brother on top of him, and an arm stretched out.

From his position, Kyuubi stared at an upside down image of himself, only female. "Umm, hi Mom?" Kyuubi said. Both brothers were feeling very awkward at the moment.

Naruto stared at his mother, before darting forward, swiping the Klondike Bar from Kyuubi's grasp. "Mwuhahahaha, all mine! Thank you!" Naruto grinned widely.

Opening it, he moved toward the frozen treat, unfortunately Naruto didn't get a single bite before he found himself tackled to the ground. The bar once again plucked from his hand.

"Silly Naruto, did you think you would win so easily?" Kyuubi asked, pinning the blonds' struggling arms to the floor while dangling the ice-cream treat over his mouth. About to let go, the Klondike Bar was swiped from his hand. Both brothers stared in horror as the thing they were previously fighting over disappeared in two short bites.

"DAD!" they shouted, watching as a carbon copy of Naruto laughed and patted his flat stomach. Sheepishly, the man scratched the back of his head, a happy grin on his face.

He shrugged.

"It stopped you two from fighting. Isn't that the most important thing?"

Naruto and Kyuubi denied it vigorously.

"Well, it did and brothers shouldn't fight over idiotic things. As your father it was my duty to settle it fairly," he said, laughing at their speechless expressions. Walking past the two, Minato flowed into an easy conversation with Kushina about miscellaneous things that happened during their day.

Twin glares followed him. As if planned, the brothers turned to each other, smiles curling their lips.

"Revenge?" Naruto whispered.

"Do you even have to ask," Kyuubi stated, quirking a brow. In hushed murmurs, they began to plot. Blue eyes grew brighter with every word that came out of his older brother's mouth.

Kyuubi was such a genius, the blonde thought. It was amazing how he could make plans in five minutes flat that worked flawlessly. How things in his mind worked and clicked together was just…wow. He had never seen anyone on par with his older brother.

Well…

Maybe Itachi, a close friend and rival of Kyuubi's, he was a rather quiet one preferring for his actions to speak for him. Naruto would admit he was smart, really smart but his older brother was undoubtedly higher in intelligence... and looks. Naruto blushed cherry red. At ten, he had started to notice certain things about his older brother. It was like someone had placed sunglasses over his eyes, and then had taken them off.

He started to notice how pale and unblemished Kyuubi's skin was. He noticed his older brother's lean body, the very nice set of abs, not to mention his legs…that, he admitted, were damn fine. The blond had noticed other things, of course. Like Kyuubi's smile.

If Naruto were to pick on thing that he liked best about Kyuubi (beside his brain), he would choose the smile. That smile, his true smile that Kyuubi rarely ever showed.

It was sort of impossible to explain, a had to be there sort of thing. Not to mention his older brother's personality which came in second to his smile.

He listened no one but himself (and Mom). He constantly broke the rules, getting in trouble more times then he could count. While Itachi was subtle, Kyuubi was loud and fearsome. In short, his brother was a very hot badass.

Along with that, his brother was the leader of the Demons, a famous underground gang. His brother from what he heard was the infamous Nine-Tailed Demon fox. Though his brother refused to tell him what he actually did in his gang. No matter how much he pleaded, he couldn't get it out of him.

It hurt when Kyuubi didn't trust him enough to actually tell him what he did. Naruto would never tell a living soul what his brother did, illegal or not. Furthermore, whenever Kyuubi brought someone home whether girl or guy, it broke his heart a bit and a funny feeling always formed at the pit of his stomach.

Naruto sighed. He sometimes felt disgusted at how he felt for his own flesh and blood. Other times he had accepted it.

Briefly, he allowed himself to wonder what would happen if Kyuubi ever reciprocate his feelings. … Kyuubi walked into his room without a thought, closing the door, he turned to Naruto. Sauntering over to him, Kyuubi leaned in really close-

"Naruto!" Kyuubi said interrupting his flow of thoughts, at the same time jabbing the blond in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ouch, what the heck!" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his side. "What did you do that for?" The blond asked, inspecting the slightly reddened skin.

"You just started to space out while blushing. But besides that freaky behavior, Mom and Dad are staring at us weirdly," Kyuubi replied, nodding off to the direction of their parents. "It's kind of creeping me out."

Their parents looked completely serious. They hadn't seen either one like that since Kyuubi had vandalized his school's gym and Naruto had failed his math class resulting in summer school. It meant business. Hopefully they wouldn't say that they needed to talk to them.

"Boys, we need to talk to you." Kushina said. Well that dream was shattered. Both brothers gulped, they briefly glanced at each other.

Reluctantly, they approached, heads bowed. Kushina and Minato stood there staring at the two. Minato took a deep breath, but was interrupted with confessions.

"I accidentally dropped Dad's toothbrush in the toilet after I peed."

"I destroyed half of Dad's porn collection!"

Minato grew red in the face, rushing upstairs. When he had left, Kushina crossed her arms. "My boys, that was subpar, what are you—five?" Her arms crossed, wrinkling her paint splattered t-shirt. She huffed slightly, tsking under her breath. In her day she was the best pranker to ever grace the Konoha. People constantly feared when she would strike next, and who would be her next victim.

What her boys displayed to their father was well pitiful to say the least.

"At your age Naruto, people should be afraid to go to the bathroom let alone step in the house. Kyuubi Uzumaki Namikaze, what was that? That was poor. I'm afraid boys you must work harder. You'll never carry on the long-standing Uzumaki heritage of being the best prankers.

Kyuubi and Naruto could say nothing in response. They agreed with their mother, those pranks COULD be done by five year olds. Pranks needed to be more elaborate and outgoing, to really sock it to someone. Not this low grade, not worthy of mentioning types of things.

I feel like I've failed in raising you two..." Kushina grew quiet. There was a long silence before Kyuubi and Naruto dropped to their knees.

"Mom! Don't give up yet, we'll try extra hard. We'll even prank the neighbors without them noticing. You didn't fail at all. We've still got plenty of tricks up our sleeves. Right Kyuubi, dattebayo!"

The redhead nodded, already mumbling about his newest ideas and how they would work. Kushina cocked her head to the side, hearing Minato footsteps coming toward the stairs,"Ok boys, make Momma proud but get back in your original positions. Your father is coming back and we've got something important to tell you.

Minato walked downstairs, his expression dark and peevish, "When did these events happen?"

Kyuubi and Naruto shared a look.

"About six months ago," Naruto thought aloud. "On Kyuubi's birthday. So that would be December 10th."

Minato fixed his glare on his eldest son, who shifted uneasily. "I should probably have told you two months ago, but…Ruby Red, African Savanna, American Pie, and Sundae are gone." Minato looked at his sons dumbfounded. He wasn't sure whether he should ground his sons; after all they were accidents or just give them a warning. Right, now he was to stun to speak.

A shudder ran down his spine, he could cry, he had been brushing his teeth with a urine soaked toothbrush, and Kyuubi. His beautiful porn was gone! Why did these types of things happen to him?

Ignoring her husband, Kushina started, "Your father and I will be leaving for a business trip.

"Wha-! You guys just went to Greece, a month ago. I thought you said you wouldn't have to go anywhere this summer!" Naruto shouted, unable to control the familiar sense of dread whenever his parents were called to travel somewhere.

"It will be short this time, sweetie." Kushina said trying to make it seem like it wasn't so bad.

"How long?" Kyuubi interjected with a tired tone. He wanted his parents to stay, but duty calls, again. He finished the thought bitterly.

It will last two, maybe three, weeks." Minato replied this time.

Naruto wilted a bit. He hated whenever Mom and Dad left. Two or Three weeks were short, compared to how long they were usually gone. The time length always made him so nervous something would happen to them, or worse, what if they vanish like Amelia Earhart? Either way, he would never see them again.

"Okay," Naruto muttered quietly, bangs hiding his eyes.

That picture tugged at Kushina's heart. She wanted to stay here with her little ball of sunshine, but… this trip was too important. She wished Minato weren't so essential to the trip, either, so that he at least could stay.

"Naruto…" she said. She made to draw the boy into a hug right as Kyuubi bent down to his little brother's height, an arm loosely wrapped around Naruto's neck, the genuine grin Naruto loved so much on his face.

Playfully, Kyuubi administered a noogie. "I never knew you were so much of a girl, you know Mom and Dad always come back. Besides," Kyuubi leaned closer. "I thought you loved my company." His hot breath against the shell of Naruto's ear made the boy shiver.

Face hot, Naruto pulled out of Kyuubi's hold. "I-I-Idiot, who told you that and I'm not a girl."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto directed his attention back toward his parents, who were watching in bemusement.

"When are you leaving?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"In a couple of hours."

Naruto stifled a panicked gasp. His parents were leaving so soon, probably because this was a last minute sort of thing. He understood. Still, though.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto shifted from foot to foot. He knew his parents were waiting for him to give an okay. A fake smile found its way on his lips, "Make sure you bring me back something!" Kushina beamed in relief.

"Of course we well, we always do! Besides, we're going to Italy. A special city there claim's to be the best glassmakers in the world. I wonder if they would make a little ramen bowl for you, or would you prefer an authentic Venetian mask?"

From the sidelines, Kyuubi and Minato smiled. Minato was reluctant to draw his wife from such an animated talk, but after a few minutes, he looked at his watch and winced.

"Honey, come on. We need to buy tickets, book a hotel, and pack." He said, grabbing his wife by the wrist and pulling her upstairs.

Naruto's smile dimmed.

He sounded like a clingy baby, but he wanted Mom and Dad to stay. They were always leaving for some business trip, sometimes on special days. Other important people were there when his parents weren't, but it still didn't make the loneliness go away.

Kyuubi sighed, loudly and over-exaggerated.

"You are such a wuss," he said gruffly, pulling the boy into his side, "and I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this..." His brother said as he pulled out his Mom's white and gold headband and Dad's braided bracelet.

"Mom and Dad always come back. I promise you that. When I was younger to assure myself that they would come back safe, I would take Mom's favorite headband and Dad's special bracelet wearing them every single day. It helped me whenever they would be gone.

Although you'll never amount to the awesomeness that is me," Kyuubi and Naruto both laughed at that, "you are like me when it comes to Mom and Dad, so it'll help your scrawny ass."

Releasing the blond, Naruto smiled at him gratefully before dashing upstairs with the items on. When the redhead was sure he was alone he sat down at the table. His head lying on the cool glass, "It's getting harder to be around him."


	2. Spiderman and Batman

**So, I'm super glad so far everybody seems to like this NamikazeCest. I hope you guys like all the humor and stuff, I'm adding this. **

**Warnings-Bad grammar(some purposely), incest, bullying, and what I think is funny shit.**

**Thank You to all my reviewers and alerters. Pretty please, review for me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-1(NamikazeCest)<strong>

**Spiderman and Batman**

* * *

><p>*Buzz*<p>

*Buzz*

"Kyuubi, get the door!" Kushina yelled from the upstairs. The redhead briefly glared up, having the urge to say several curse words but refrained. Getting up sluggishly, he unlocked the door, swinging it wide open.

Kyuubi only saw a black blur before he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "Aunt Miko," He wheezed, "it's nice to see you, too." Said person laughed.

"You've grown so much since I've saw you. I can't believe so much time has passed. Soon you and Itachi will be going to college. You guys are making me feel so old!" Mikoto said, still with Kyuubi in her tight hold.

At last someone took pity on the redhead, "Mother, I think it would be best if you let go of Kyuubi. He's turning purple." Sasuke said, a subtle tone of amusement in his voice.

Mikoto glanced at her younger son before looking at Kyuubi, indeed the teen was purple and was gasping for air. Quickly releasing him, she watched as he sunk to the floor. "Oops, I'm sorry about that. Its just I haven't seen you in forever and you hardly come over anymore."

"I was at your house three days ago, we had rabbit food." Kyuubi muttered under his breath, getting back up again only to step aside and allow the Uchiha family in.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked, her gaze as sharp as Kushina's.

"Nothing." Kyuubi quickly replied his 'Aunt' was just as scary as his mom. He did not want to face her wrath. One bipolar woman in his life was enough, thank you very much.

Leading them to the living room, Kyuubi sat on the recliner chair while the Uchiha family sat on the family couch opposite of him. "So, not that I'm not happy to see you guys but what are you doing here, and why does Sasu-chan and Weasel have suitcases?"

"Because they'll be staying with you while we're gone." Kushina said stepping in the living room with Minato and Naruto in tow.

"What! Why?" Kyuubi exclaimed glaring at Itachi. He did not want the stupid Weasel with him. He always ruined everything, and popped up at the random times. It always freaked him out.

"Teme is staying with us?" Naruto asked his mom who nodded in return. Smiling widely, Naruto promptly glomped Sasuke, who only had time to 'eep' before being weighed down by the blond.

"They're staying with you because I didn't want you guys to be lonely when we're gone. Plus Miko and Fukgaku want to spend some alone time." Kushina replied with her hands on her hips. "While they're here, both you and Naruto will be respectable and hospitable to them. I better not hear about a single complaint from them."

Kyuubi frowned, seeing Sasuke and Itachi do their trademark smirks. "I also don't want to see a scratch or dent on anything." Minato continued crossing his arms, he was leaving his darling BMW in their care.

"No parties." Kushina added in.

"No inviting Deidara..." Minato chimed along with his wife.

"No splurging on ramen," Kyuubi smirked at Naruto who looked crestfallen. "No going overboard on Twizzlers either." Kyuubi only glared as Naruto suddenly perked up sticking his tongue out at him.

"Remember to do your basic chores."

"Do not go over the $2,000 credit card limit, please." Kushina said handing the blue credit card to her eldest.

"And...Last but not least...do not under any circumstances open the door or even talk to Orochimaru and Kabuto." Kushina and Minato said seriously as they stared at both of their sons.

Orochimaru gave off the worst vibe around them. There was something wrong with that guy. Even though Minato and Kushina used their various resources to look up on the man's background, they couldn't find a single piece of dirt. The guy was as clean as a whistle.

Still though, both of them had seen the hungry sort of looks Orochimaru gave to their sons. The family had occasionally bumped into him since the guy lived four houses down from them. Kabuto was Orochimaru's lackey the man was his shadow.

You never saw one without the other following closely behind. It was rather odd, but they had nothing to say against it. They had no evidence to prove that Orochimaru and Kabuto were bad people.

Kushina and Minato hoped that their sons would listen to them with that rule. They could not stress it enough on how dangerous the man felt. Their sons gave their obligatory nods in agreement to their rules, breathing a sigh of relief at that Kushina grabbed her phone, checking the time.

"Minato, we need to hurry unless we'll miss our flight." Kushina said hurriedly, already tugging her husband toward her children. Hugging both of them tightly she whispered, "I love you," to each of them, practically choking up when they responded in their own way.

Kyuubi and Naruto walked their parents to the door; the familiar ache appeared as he watched them climb into their car, starting the engine, "You think they'll be okay?" Naruto asked as he watched their car turn into a speck.

Kyuubi grinned a little, ruffling the blonds' hair, "I promised you, didn't I?" Naruto nodded, but stayed silent as he walked back into the living room.

Mikoto and Fukgaku, well Mikoto were giving their children the same talk as their parents had done a few minutes. Fukgaku stood there stoically with the famous Uchiha Glare to enforce what his wife was saying. When she was done she gave them both pecks on their foreheads.

Mikoto gave another bone crushing hug to both Naruto and Kyuubi before leaving shortly. When all adults had left blue electricity suddenly crackled between the Namikaze and Uchiha brothers.

"Weasel!"

"Fox."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Sasu-chan."

"Kyuu-nii."

"Naru-kun."

"Tachi-nii."

You would never believe from all the glaring and murderous intent directed at each other, that the Uchihas and Namikazes were best friends. It all started back when Itachi and Kyuubi were six years old.

They both were entering the first grade. In their eyes they were no longer babies. Never mind that they still enjoyed finger-painting, and naptime more than they cared to admit. It didn't even matter that they were silently horrified that they would have to wait for lunch from now on. There was no more snack time.

They were young men as deemed by their mothers. Entering the classroom together, both saw each other. It was hate at first sight. Dark eyes narrowed subtly while golden ones grew darker. Mothers as oblivious as they are saw their children staring at each other.

Assuming their children were going to be friends both walked over with their kids in tow. "Hello, my name is Namikaze Kushina, this is my oldest son Kyuubi." The redhead lady said, happily.

She pushed a mini-version of her in front of herself. Kyuubi gave an award-winning smile at dark haired lady, briefly glaring at Itachi. Mikoto, the dark haired lady smiled in return.

"He's so cute," She cooed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Uchiha Mikoto. This is my eldest Uchiha Itachi." She sidestepped a little to show her son.

Itachi grinned shyly, his piercing gaze full of disdain landed on Kyuubi. "Isn't he adorable." Kushina praised. Mikoto smiled. While their mothers were completely wrapped in conversation, Kyuubi began walking to the cubby with his name on it, Itachi alongside him.

"I hate you." The redhead said bluntly as he put his Spiderman backpack on the hook.

"I hate you too." Itachi replied putting his Batman backpack on his hook. Kyuubi wrinkled his nose.

"No wonder, who likes Batman? Spiderman is way cooler than him!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"No, he isn't." Itachi replied his mouth pulled into a tight frown. Everybody knew that Batman was so much awesomer than Spiderman.

"Yes, he is." Kyuubi retorted, his little hands on his hips. This boy was a...a... liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

They both were in each other's faces glaring harshly. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw their mothers coming this way. Still glaring they each plastered a large smile to their faces. "Awww, aren't they so cute together." Kushina squealed. Kyuubi's first real friend, who actually looked and dressed nicely, it was her dream come true.

She took out her camera. Mikoto nodded vigorously in agreement, taking out her camera. When they finished taking pictures both of them kissed their children goodbye.

As soon as they left all hell broke loose fifteen minutes later. Shoes went flying, kids hid under tables for safety. Heck, some kids were even used as shields. Various colors of paint decorated the classroom.

Toys lay broken on the floor. Everything that could be thrown and grabbed went into the air. In the middle of it all were two children, strangling the life out of each other.

"You Batman loving freak!"

"Stupid Spiderman weirdo!"

Poor Iruka-Sensei was forced to tear them apart. When he asked them what had started it all, Kyuubi and Itachi shared a glare.

"He did!" They both pointed at each other. Iruka could do nothing, but stare wondering why again he became a teacher. Those two were going to make his life a living hell Monday through Friday. Somehow, Iruka made it through the entire year, he even teared up when they left. He was so happy they were out of his hair.

Years later Naruto and Sasuke had followed in the very same footsteps as their brothers, that day Iruka started to have grey hairs and wrinkles.

They had a competitive rivalry from the beginning, but only got into verbal fights aside from the occasional punch. Now, Mikoto and Kushina were still naive of all that went between their sons continued to arrange play-dates and sleepovers.

So, Naruto and Sasuke practically grew up together. When they entered the first grade as their brothers, the Sound Four were the bullies of the school. They generally stayed away from Kyuubi and Itachi. Both of them were all-stars on their sports teams. Kyuubi was on the American football team, and Itachi was on the soccer team. Nobody had to tell them if they even dared think about trying to bully Kyuubi and Itachi they would get their asses kicked.

Everybody besides those two was fair game for the Sound Four. The foursome loved to terrorize the younger kids, and their favorite tiny tots were Sasuke and Naruto. If they couldn't bully the older Namikaze and Uchiha, the younger ones were the next best things.

So, everyday for the year they stole Naruto's special made cookies and Sasuke's tomato onigiri. In the beginning they had tried to fight back, but they were outnumbered and outclassed. It only resulted in them being the "slaves" of the foursome, and the duo being isolated from the rest of the class. No one wanted to be friends with Sound Four's favorite toy and property.

One day, Sasuke and Naruto as usual came into class sitting by themselves at their table far away from the class. Their usual banter usually kept them upbeat and happy until lunch, but today was Project Day. The class would be split into six groups of four by choices of who they wanted to work with. Unfortunately, nobody wanted to work with Sasuke or Naruto.

Not even the kids that were left out. Iruka had allowed the extra kids that point-blank refused to sit and work with them to join other groups. Iruka was human, he only saw a past project day with Kyuubi and Itachi, he thought they would work without people. They did pretty well when they didn't have to work with others.

Sasuke and Naruto were not like their brothers, however. They wanted to work together with their classmates, but they resigned to work with each other. That day broke their hearts. As soon as they got home, and finished their homework both boys started to tear up.

Running into their older brother's room, they each cried in their arms. They told their older brothers everything that had been happening for the past year. While of course soothing their little brothers down, and promising that they could sleep in their room Itachi and Kyuubi swore revenge.

If there was one thing the redhead and brunette shared in common it was how they felt toward their brothers. No one, let's repeat, no one was allowed to make their brothers look or feel any sort of way but happiness. People who defied that, well let's just say there was going to be bloodshed. Late at night, Itachi and Kyuubi had texted each other of their plans. Although they disliked each other, both the older Namikaze and Uchiha felt protective of the others younger brother.

Early next morning, Itachi and Kyuubi came into their mother's kitchen with innocent smiles. Today, they had wanted to make their brothers' lunches. Theirs mothers had agreed wholeheartedly, they thought their children were finally getting along. As soon as they left both Itachi and Kyuubi had whistled a happy tune as they put a three cups of laxatives in their brothers' lunch.

Then they each made sure all the food that was put in their brother's lunch was spoiled. Not enough for the Sound Four to actually notice, but enough to cause some damage. As soon as their brothers had woken up they each told them the plan.

They had to persuade their bullies to eat all of the lunch. Sasuke and Naruto could each lunch with the fifth graders today, but they had to follow their lead.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at school as usual, telling each other of their older brother's plan. Both of them were slightly surprised at how identical they sounded, but waved it off. Their brothers were weird like that.

Lunch came around; the Sound Four strutted into lunchroom as usual. The teachers stationed for lunch duty barely spared them a glance. When they came around to Iruka's table they were surprised to see that Sasuke and Naruto weren't sitting at their usual spots.

The foursome was about to throw a temper tantrum when they were directed toward the fifth grade table. The Sound Four were fourth graders, but they swallowed their fear. They bullied fifth graders too. Approaching Kurenai's fifth grade table they spotted Naruto and Sasuke sandwiched in between Kyuubi and Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke looked rather frightened from the looks of it. So, brimming with confidence they approached the table demanding their lunch. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at their brothers, but they didn't move to help them.

"My Mom made my lunch extra special today since I got all E's on my report card. Please don't take it." Naruto whimpered. That only drove the Sound Four to raid Naruto's complete lunch eating every last morsel, cackling at the "sad" face of the blond. Kyuubi grinned proudly behind his hands, Naruto was a natural at this.

Naruto turned to give a "helpless" look to Sasuke who tried not to smile back. "Beat that teme," Naruto mouthed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a challenge? So be it. Sasuke grabbed on to Itachi's black shirt, his bottom lip quivered.

"Aniki, don't let them take my food. Mom made me the best onigiri today since Manda died. I-I, Aniki please. Mom made it special for me," Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes. Itachi glanced over at Kyuubi; he had a sudden urge to jump up yelling, "My brother is a better actor then yours!" He was an Uchiha of course, so he calmed himself.

"Sasuke remove your hands." Itachi said coldly. Sasuke sniffed, but did as he was told; he glanced down to the ground. The force of his fake sobs shaking his body. Ukon, the leader of the Sound Four, grabbed Sasuke's lunch, sharing amongst the three of them.

Kyuubi and Itachi grinned sadistically, part one of their plan complete.

Recess was where part two came into play. Naruto and Sasuke were building sandcastles while their older brothers were off playing football and soccer. Sakon and Ukon, twin leaders of Sound Four as usual made their way over to where Naruto and Sasuke were, intent on causing more trouble for them.

Sakon and Ukon separated, each swinging a leg back; Naruto and Sasuke flinched preparing for the wave of sand. A minute or two passed with no sand in their hair or eyes, both cracked a single eye open. They gasped at what they saw.

Their older brothers were standing behind Ukon and Sakon with feral grins. To any normal bystander it would look as if Kyuubi and Itachi were being friendly with their tormentors. A single arm was draped around both of their shoulders. Sasuke and Naruto knew though that their brothers were being anything, but friendly right now.

"What were you two about to do right now?" Kyuubi asked rhetorically, his grip on Sakon became slightly tighter.

Itachi nodded, his eyes having specks of red in them. "W-W-We were j-just about to p-play with them." Sakon stuttered out, looking at his younger brother, silently pleading for him to go along with it.

"Play? Sasu-chan, were these two about to play with you and Naru?" Kyuubi asked skeptically.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, backing up a bit when Ukon and Sakon screamed in indignation. "Weasel, it seemed like they lied to us? What do you propose we do about this, its our duty to teach our younger brothers what happens to liars."

"I think we should gather Jirobo and Tayuya along with Sakon and Ukon. We should then let them sit in the sandbox, and throw sand on them. After all we should play like them, afterwards we just sit back in watch. I think the food they had at lunch digested already. Its effects should be here in a couple minutes or so." Itachi replied, pushing Ukon into sandbox with Kyuubi following suit.

Sasuke and Naruto got up from their spots running to their brothers. Kyuubi disappeared briefly, only to reappear with Tayuya and Jirobo in his grasp. Ignoring the foul-mouthed girl, and the struggling of the fat one he pushed them in the sandbox.

"Sasuke watch closely. I'm about to show you one of my best soccer moves." Itachi said bending forward with his leg swept back.

Kyuubi and Naruto watched in slight awe as Itachi swung his leg forward and a large wave of sand washed over the Sand Four. The sand was everywhere! In their hair, in their eyes, in their mouths, it was in every little nook and crevice on the Sound Four. "Aniki, can I try?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"Sasuke," said person hunched his shoulders preparing for rejection, "of course you can." Sasuke looked up brightly.

"Really?" Itachi nodded.

Sasuke turned around to Naruto, a triumphant smile on his lips. He stuck a short pink tongue, holding up a peace sign. Naruto only huffed; the blond grabbed his brother's hand. "My brother is still better than yours."

"Nu uh!" Sasuke angled his leg just like Itachi; he swung his leg forward as hard as he could, happy when a mini-wave of sand went all over the Sound Four. "Aniki taught me that." He pointed over to the glaring forms of the sand covered bullies.

"Well, Kyuu has taught me lots of things. So nyeh." Naruto replied. Sasuke was about to retort when a horrible smell filled their nostrils.

Immediately Sasuke and Naruto covered their noses with their shirts. They zeroed in on the Sound Four who were clutching their stomachs tightly, while groaning. Dark spots could be seen clearly on all of their pants. "Can we leave you two here for a second? Itachi and I need to get Nibi and Konan."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in unison watching their brothers. "We do you suppose happened?" Sasuke muffled through his shirt.

"Its so obvious Sasuke," Naruto said in a 'duh' voice, "Our brothers are secret superheroes and they can make anything happen. I mean how else did they poop and pee in their pants? I thought you were the smart one." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, that's the...smartest thing you've ever said. I can't believe we didn't notice it before our brothers are superheroes. Cool! Do you think we can be their sidekicks!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Duh, we'll be awesomest sidekicks like ever!" Naruto replied, waving his hands around.

"What do you think our sidekick names would be?" Sasuke said, his head with filled images of himself fighting bad guys and crime. He even had all the cool gadgets.

Naruto jumped up and down, "I'll be the Golden Fox, and you'll be the Red Crow!" Sasuke nodded, loving his new nickname.

"Golden Fox, what do we do while we wait for our super brothers to return?" Sasuke said in his most serious tone.

"Good Question! We kick sand on the bad guys, a great way to show our brothers we're tough enough." Naruto began kicking as hard as he could while Sasuke stood by his side doing the same.

Two blue haired girls stood at Kyuubi and Itachi's side, camera around their necks. "Can you guys put this in the yearbook?"

Konan, the girl with a white paper rose in her blue hair nodded. "We can do anything with the yearbook, do you have anything you wish to add to these photos?"

"Doggy Shit all around them, and their names printed in bold?" Kyuubi said, smiling slightly.

Nibi laughed, her blue hair was styled in a pixie cut while she moved with a certain feline quality. "Ouch, what made you so mad that it required you to show your claws?"

"They messed with our little brothers." Itachi quietly added.

"They're a stupid bunch." Konan and Nibi said unison; even they knew Sasuke and Naruto were off limits.

Soon they came back to the sandbox where they all watched in amusement as Sasuke and Naruto were kicking with vigor at the Sound Four. Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon, and Ukon looked absolutely miserable, between trying to dodge the flying sand and holding their stomachs while trying not to get let out anymore waste, the scene was almost pitiable.

Kyuubi and Itachi creeped behind their brothers intending to scare them when they suddenly turned around. "Aniki, Kyuu-nii, we figured out your secret."

"Secret?" Kyuubi questioned, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes! Kyuubi, don't lie. Me and Sasuke know you guys are superheroes. Can we be your sidekicks, pretty please? We'll be extra, extra brave and helpful, plus we have names. I'm the Golden Fox and Sasuke is the Red Crow. Pretty Please! We'll be the best sidekicks ever!" Naruto said in one-breath puffing out his small chest.

Kyuubi and Itachi shared a look before laughing loudly along with Nibi and Konan. "Aniki, don't laugh. This is serious business." Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! We can be just as brave and awesome as you!" Naruto added in stamping his foot. Kyuubi and Itachi struggled to hold in their snickers.

"We're sorry Red Crow and Golden Fox. The Demonic Twins," Kyuubi pointed at Nibi and Konan, "told us a hilarious joke. You may be our sidekicks, but be warned it's not an easy job. Right, Illusion Weasel."

"Correct, Nine-tailed Fox." Itachi said, going along with the game.

"Excuse us, you villainous fends, but our time is almost up. We need to use our superpowers, before uhh, the civilians call us back." Konan butted in, holding up her camera.

"Oh, right. Demonic Twins use your powers. Sasuke-oops, Red Crow and Golden Fox, stand by the Sound Four and hold your noses tightly." Itachi said, moving them beside the Sound Four.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before holding their noses. Kyuubi grinned a shit-eating grin, standing behind Konan and Nibi. "Say Cheese!" Kyuubi taunted.

The Sound Four tried to hide from the camera, but it was futile. They couldn't have had a worst day in their lives. "What are you fuckers going to do with those?" Tayuya growled harshly, trying her hardest not to make any sudden movements. Her stomach hurt so badly, and she was shitting her guts out in rapid speeds. The grainy sand around them was getting in places she didn't even realize she had.

Nibi smiled happily, "You guys will be featured in this year's Yearbook! A sure hit this year. There should be a glimpse of the photo on the School News and website tomorrow.

"I hate you!" Tayuya yelled, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I hate your fugly bitch ass too." Kyuubi retorted. He turned toward the school watching kids run back in.

"You better hurry unless you want to be late. It would be better to stop by the nurses' office. You wouldn't want anymore humiliation today, would you?" With those words, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hand leading him back to the school. Nibi and Konan on his heels.

"Sasuke follow them please." Itachi said quietly, flicking his brother on the forehead. Sasuke rubbed his head muttering before running off.

Itachi stared at his retreating figure until he was completely gone. Turning back, he glared down at the group of fourth graders. "Now..."

Early next morning, the eldest Namikaze and Uchiha were in the library watching the Sound Four nervously sit in front the cameras. Kyuubi and Itachi stood behind the cameras holding up big signs.

Each of the Sound Four took turns apologizing to Sasuke and Naruto. All of them threw in added promises, and such. At the very end, Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya bowed a little, walking off camera. The regular school news resumed along with the photos from yesterday were shown.

While the news continued they stopped in front of Kyuubi and Itachi, silent. Kyuubi flashed a grin, his abnormally sharp canine teeth showing. "Believe it or not we went easy on your asses. Be happy we didn't get serious. Next time we might now be so forgiving.

Now get out of here, you disgust me." Kyuubi waved them off dismissively. They gave him a frightened look before scampering off.

When Kyuubi and Itachi were alone their eyes found each other. "You know I hate you." The redhead said with no venom.

The corner of Itachi's lips twitched, "I hate you too, you stupid Spiderman weirdo."

"Whatever, you Batman loving freak." Kyuubi replied with a laugh. "We're still sworn enemies, Weasel. Don't you ever forget!"

Itachi bowed his head, "Hn."

That was the start of a hazardous, unlikely, completely crazy, out of proportions, downright stupid, hilarious rivalry/friendship of the Kyuubi and Itachi. Didn't I say before Sasuke and Naruto followed their footsteps?

The lightning dispersed leaving four teens smiling in amusement. Kyuubi and Itachi whipped out their phones already texting people of a giant party. Naruto grinned jumping about. "Our first high school party. I haven't even entered high school, and this is already happening. How amazing is this Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke opened his mouth only for Kyuubi to butt in. "Whoa, who said you guys could attend?"

Naruto's grin dropped, "Wha-why?"

Kyuubi raised a red eyebrow, "You guys are seventh graders. No way we'd allow you around juniors, at a party no less."

"We're going eighth graders soon! Naruto argued.

Kyuubi didn't budge, "No."

Naruto simply sighed before taking out his orange Razor with a small toad as a keychain. Sasuke took out his IPhone. "What are you doing with that!" Kyuubi said, staring wide-eyed at the duo.

"I'm calling Mom to tell them you're already throwing a party. You'll be grounded till you graduate." Naruto singed-song as scrolled through his contacts.

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his younger brother with a hint of disbelief.

"Aniki," Sasuke barely glanced up from his screen. He wanted to go the party too. He could keep an eye on all those girls who dared touch his big brother.

"Ok, ok." Kyuubi sighed rubbing his nose. "Annoying little brothers." He muttered. Kyuubi's golden eyes focused on Sasuke and Naruto.

"You guys can attend BUT you have to dress up so they don't notice you at all." Kyuubi replied with a fox-like smile.

"How are we suppose to alter our appearances in one night?" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Kyuubi shrugged carelessly, "Not our problem." He sat on the white couch beside Itachi turning on the TV. The party wouldn't be till 11pm, and it was only 5.

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm toward the stairs mirroring Kyuubi's fox-like smile. "We'll be at the party Sasuke-teme, dattebayo." He whispered.

"How?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto rolled his sky-blue eyes, "Trust me okay."

Sasuke returned the gesture, "Hn." 


	3. Crossdressing Boys & Jealous Brothers

**Thanks for the all the reviews, alerts, and faves.**

**I own nothing.**

**Warning- Incest and bad grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-1(NamikazeCest)<strong>

**Cross-Dressing Boys and Jealous Brothers:Part 1**

* * *

><p>As soon as Sasuke was upstairs he was shoved into Naruto's room. The door was immediately closed and locked afterwards. Sasuke scrunched up his nose feeling a headache coming on. He leaned against the burnt orange colored wall, watching as Naruto pushed random items off his bed before settling on it with a grin.<p>

"Welcome to my fortress of doom. Doesn't this scream awesomeness!" Naruto swung his arms around to add emphasis. Sasuke stared blankly at his blond friend. Perhaps being apart from his older brother made Naruto lose brain cells at an abnormally rapid pace.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke voiced his thoughts.

"Whatever Sasuke-teme, only someone like you can not understand this awesomeness." Once again Naruto swung his arms around. Sasuke only sighed in response.

Pushing himself off the wall with his heel, he walked over to Naruto's bed, sitting down beside the blond. "Your room is to loud and bright also dirty. Why do you have a cup of Ramen as a poster again?" A growing smirk was on his face.

Naruto huffed, "Well excuse me, my room is rather normal unlike your weird gothic room. Don't diss the ramen poster! I don't talk about your creepy, hellish skull thingie of a poster."

"My room isn't gothic, just different." Sasuke muttered darkly. Naruto smiled poking Sasuke's pale arm.

"Why, I never thought I see the day," the blond faked a gasp, "Uchiha Sasuke in denial. Lordy, Lordy, the end of the world must be coming near."

Sasuke glared Naruto, "You have five seconds to take that back dobe." Naruto smiled at his friend, Sasuke wouldn't hurt him...much.

"So, why did you drag me up here?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. He really did not think his blond friend was smart enough to create a plan to get into the party.

"Well, Sasuke-teme, I have an honest to Gods plan that is absolutely fool proof." Naruto stated with a smirk.

"That is..." Sasuke's pale hand rolled, indicating for Naruto to continue his "fool-proof" plan.

The blond got off the bed heading toward his closet, opening the door to reveal most of his clothes. In Sasuke's opinion it was a bit odd that Naruto's closet was a lot neater than his bedroom.

"This is supposed to mean what exactly?" Sasuke questioned earning a long look from Naruto.

"Geez, Sasuke-teme, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. We are going to dress up...wait for it..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Wait for it...Now!..We are going to dress up as girls!" Naruto smiled brightly waiting for Sasuke to get on his knees, thanking him. Yes, he was awed at his total genius. He waited for Sasuke to start sucking up to him.

He couldn't hear any shuffling or muffled praises. He locked eyes with Sasuke who was staring at him with amusement. "What the hell, teme! Why aren't you on your knees marveling at my genius!"

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard from you. No, scratch that. The idea about using ramen as fuel to go to the moon was the stupidest idea from you." Sasuke retorted.

"Lies, and that was an awesome idea!" Naruto countered, "Ramen can do everything, anything."

Sasuke shrugged, "If you say so."

Naruto grin dropped, "This plan is brilliant, why can't it work?"

Sasuke held up a three fingers, "One, we are guys and I don't think it would be comfortable. Two, we don't have any girl clothes or any clothes that could pass off as a girl's. Three, you are an idiot."

Naruto held up three fingers off his own, "Girl clothes are very comfortable, I would know. Two, I have plenty of girl clothing. Three, I didn't hear your duckass contributing any ideas. So, you have no right to speak."

"How do you have girl clothes?"

Naruto's shoulders dropped a little, and his face had a light coating of pink. "Mom always wanted a little girl to dress up with and do girl things. She sometimes takes me shopping..."

Sasuke blinked once, twice, before laughing loudly. He clutched his stomach with one hand while the other held his balance on the bed. "Aunt Kushina...you...girl...wait till I tell Sakura and Gaara."

Naruto blushed harder, a frown marring his face. "Stop laughing!" That only drove Sasuke to shake his head laughing harder.

Naruto picked up a random shoe throwing it at Sasuke who only ducked with a snicker. He turned around to see the thrown item was a dark purple sandal with a mini heel. He picked it up, holding it in front of Naruto.

"Did you just throw this at me?" Sasuke snickered, watching; if possible, Naruto's face became redder.

"S-Shut up," Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke snickered for a few seconds more letting it die down. When he was back to his cool Uchiha self, he watched with slight interest as Naruto disappeared into his closet.

Minutes later Naruto came out draped with clothes. "Have you started to grow any leg hair yet?"

Sasuke nodded with a proud smirk. Naruto huffed once again, disappearing into the bag of his closet, coming out with tons of jeans, shirts, and was that a bra?

"You are either going to have shave or wear jeans. Which is it?" Naruto leered, a blue razor somehow appeared in his hold.

"Idiot." Sasuke said simply, punching Naruto in the arm.

"No need for violence." Naruto whined playfully, sitting on the bed with Sasuke and the large pile of clothes, Sasuke smiled.

"So, teme! You have to pick the perfect outfit for you and I become Kana and Tsuki tonight."

"Why those names?"

"Because I am Kira!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You've been watching and reading to much Death Note. I bet you have your own theme music."

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "But of course, it's way better than L's."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sasuke replied before eyeing the pile of clothes. Naruto had already picked out a short black skirt with a random orange t-shirt and neon orange tights. He pulled out some high black ankle-length Chucks.

"There," Naruto said laying his clothes separate from the large pile. "I'm going to be the hottest thing there, then he'll notice me rather than some random bitch." The blond mumbled the last part to himself.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Who will notice you?"

Naruto glanced up from his clothes in surprise, "You heard that?" He bit his lip.

The brunette nodded watching Naruto shift uneasily under his stare. He really wanted to know who had managed to capture the blond's attention. "Uhh, you should pick out your clothes. We've wasted enough time, and we-"

"You're horrible at distracting people, dobe. You might as well tell me because I will find out one way or another."

Naruto gulped, his eyes moved downward to his blue carpet. "Umm, I like Sasori."

Sasuke stared at him with disbelief, "You like your cousin's boyfriend? I don't believe it. Besides you don't go for the cold and apathetic type. I bet you wouldn't even mind if I texted Sasori right now, and told him that you had a "crush" on him. So, try again."

Naruto continued to look at the ground. Shit, Sasuke knew him to well. He hoped he wouldn't find out at all. His best friend would probably be disgusted, and would never want to speak to him again. "I like Gaa-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Neji's boyfriend? I didn't realize you go for the homicidal type. Besides I don't think Neji would appreciate it to well if you were crushing on his boyfriend. Next one."

Naruto groaned, shuffling his foot a little. "I meant to say I like Sakura-chan."

Sasuke gave a short laugh, "Please, you liked her for two seconds in second grade. You never liked her again after she gave you a black eye for calling her pretty. Besides, she already likes someone else and you know that, what else you got?"

_'Shit, I forgot she liked that Lee person. How could I forget,'_ Naruto mentally berated himself. "Hinata, I like Hinata."

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe, that's even worse than Sakura. You haven't said a full sentence to her since you've known her. I had to tell you that she was in all of our classes last year. If you like her than you're doing a fantastic job at hiding it. Keep those names coming." The brunette had finally picked out black tights, a black dress, and a thin white sash.

The blond winced; all of what he said was true. "I-I like Tachi-nii." Naruto blurted out feeling heat rising rapidly to his cheeks. He really didn't like Itachi, at least in that way. Sure Itachi practically oozed sex appeal, but Itachi was Itachi. That was that.

Sasuke froze from picking out some converse, "W-what did you say?" He asked, his voice was perfectly controlled; there wasn't a single hint of emotion.

Naruto glanced up, staring Sasuke straight in the eyes. He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "You caught me teme, I like Itachi." Sasuke continued to stare at him his face betrayed nothing. Naruto was starting to get creeped out; maybe he had pushed Sasuke to far? He probably saw through his flimsy lie.

Maybe he should tell Sasuke who he really liked. After all they had been through he kinda doubted Sasuke would shun him because of who he liked. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, "Listen, Sasuke, I-"

He was abruptly cut off when he found himself tackled to the ground with Sasuke on top of him. Naruto groaned at the sudden pain in his back. "The fuck Sasuke! You could of gotten my attention by talking to me. You didn't have to slam into me." He glared up from his position.

"Naruto, do you really like Aniki?" The blond was about to retort when he mouth dropped agape at the look Sasuke was giving him. It wasn't the murderous intent in his eyes that made him freeze; it was that same look he gave whenever someone said they were interested in his older brother.

He would become as cold ice, and start ranting about how his older brother would never like someone like them. Sometimes he would try and scare a person away. Then that funny feeling would bubble up especially when the person had enough balls to speak to Kyuubi, and Kyuubi spoke back. He hated when his brother took an interest in someone else.

Sasuke was acting the same way. Naruto smirked, his mischief side called to him. He wanted to know how far he could push Sasuke before he broke. However, he wouldn't do that to him. Sasuke would kill him...literally.

"Naruto." Sasuke repeated, looming over the oddly quiet blond. The blond only smiled briefly before pushing Sasuke off. Naruto sat right up looking at him.

He huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't like Tachi-nii, teme. I've only ever liked him as a close friend, so no need to get pissy and jealous."

Sasuke spluttered, "I wasn't jealous."

Naruto gave Sasuke the look, "If you weren't jealous than McDonald's is the healthiest place for food. Besides I know the feeling of liking someone you're not supposed too."

Sasuke scoffed, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto repeated the action. "I know more than you think. I know you like Itachi and you're in the same position as I. I know what it feels like when you watch some dumb bitch, girl or guy, date your brother. You hate when their attention isn't on you if only for a second. You dislike the constant inner battle you go through every time you get near him.

Those enticing dreams that plague you every night, but you know that they're only ever that. That horrible feeling you get when you realize that dream will only be a dream. Yes, I know more than you think."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his best friend, "How?"

Naruto offered a small bittersweet smile, "I like Kyuu."

Sasuke sat shocked, unable to say anything. Could it be possible that Naruto felt like he did whenever he was around his brother? Naruto drew his legs up to his chest, a forlorn expression on his face.

"I know the feeling, that wonderful feeling you get when they only pay attention to you. I know the joy you feel when you know they always care. I know the smile that makes its way onto your face unwillingly, whenever they drop everything just for you. I know the euphoric feeling when they suddenly smile at you for no reason; it makes you feel like the most important person in the world.

I know the best feeling in the world, the rare times they whisper, 'I love you', it may not be the love you want, but they love you!" Naruto smiled a little bit.

"I know that stupid, idiotic, familiar feeling that makes you completely unselfish. You stand silently on the sidelines and watch them be completely happy. It hurts to watch them be happy with someone else, showering someone with what you crave the most. Yet," Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"You stand there, Sasuke. You stand there in the dark, rooting for their happiness. Hoping that their heart is never broken and they stay happy with whomever they please. I know the feeling; the burning, intense sort of feeling that makes you want to cry out. I do. Do you know why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. He was almost afraid of the answer.

Naruto took deep breath, "Sasuke-teme, if you truly love something, someone, you let it go."


	4. Crossdressing Boys & Jealous Brothers2

**Updated finally. ;D Truthfully, I had written this chapter (or part of it) back in October, but I never finished it. I had the change to finish it when Spring Break came around. So, rejoice. Next chapter is the actual party. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-1(NamikazeCest)<strong>

**Crossdressing Boys and Jealous Brothers: Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Bullshit," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.<p>

"What?" Naruto snapped his head up. He stared at Sasuke in disbelief. He had just poured his heart out to his best friend and this is what he got in return?

"Bullshit," Sasuke repeated. "All those sappy words may work for those that aren't strong enough to make their feelings known, but for me it isn't going to cut it. If you truly want your love then you fight for them. Nobody is going to stand in your way."

"They're our brothers. We shouldn't even be feeling this way. We should let them have their own happiness even if it hurts," Naruto protested. Sasuke just didn't understand.

"So what? He's my brother and I love him. I don't care who knows. I love him and I will be damned before I let my brother go without trying."

Naruto shook his head. Where did Sasuke get these ideas from? He didn't even know what "this" was. Both of them were held back by society's rules and standards. Loving your sibling like a lover was forbidden. Incest was wrong it caused problems. These types of feelings -Naruto bit his lip in thought- were best kept hidden.

"Sasuke, we can't."

"Why?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. His obsidian eyes stared into Naruto's, willing him to see the truth in his words.

"People will talk -"

Sasuke cut him off. "People will talk regardless. Its nobody's business but ours. Do you want your brother?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you want your brother?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you WANT your brother!"

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "I want Kyuubi. I want my older brother so badly that it hurts, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "It's nice that you admitted it. Now, I've got a plan that will ensure we have our brother's sole attention. Part one of the plan starts now." He pulled Naruto close, whispering conspiratorially in his ear. Several times did Naruto blush, duck his head and stutter at such suggestions. At one particular one, Naruto barely kept himself from yelling Sasuke's name. The youngest Uchiha was more of a pervert than his Grandpa Jirayia. And that was saying something. When Sasuke was done he pulled back throwing an appraising look toward Naruto, "Well?"

Naruto's cheeks were colored a dark pink. "Do you we really have to that thing with our pajamas?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Teasing them is fun."

"What about Madara and Sasori? Do we really need to drag them into this? Deidara and Hashirama will kick our asses..." Naruto trailed off uncertainly.

Sasuke snorted. "I don't think so. We can text them right now and tell them of the plan."

"But-"

"Stop making excuses, dobe," Sasuke hissed. "We are going to the party and initiating Operation: B.I.L.F."

"Bilf?"

Sasuke sniffed. "Brother I'd Like to Fuck."

"Oh," it took Naruto a solid minute before he screeched. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed. He got up from the blue-carpeted floor and grabbed his clothes off the bed. "You and Kyuubi will make the perfect couple. The innocent virgin and the badass player, an interesting combination for you and your brother to explore, I guess opposites really do attract," he purred.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Go take a shower, teme."

"Glad to know that you don't deny it," Sasuke said with a wink. He ran out of the room before Naruto could process his words. He sniggered when he heard the blond's outcry as he entered the bathroom. Naruto was too much fun to play with. He made it so easy.

"Enough about Naruto," Sasuke murmured to himself as he stripped. He turned the shower on and stepped in, easily adjusting to the heated temperature. He had no room to worry about his best friend (He'd never admit it aloud.), right now was going to be about him and his Aniki. Sasuke was determined to get what he wanted. A smirk crawled up on Sasuke's pink lips; what an Uchiha wanted an Uchiha got. No questions asked.

Back in Naruto's room the blond groused. You would think that being Kushina's son he wouldn't be so naive and gullible to Sasuke's antics, but it seemed that he had inherited his father's attitude when it regarded certain vulgar subjects. His face was stained red yet again. His thoughts had led him to what Sasuke had told him earlier about Operation B.I.L.F. Gods, he didn't think he could go through with such acts. The pictures conjured up by Sasuke's wording were intense to say the least. In this operation they would put themselves in several compromising positions, but only that. Sasuke's stance on this was 'Look and Goad' supposedly until their brothers' hold broke.

That sounded way harder than what Sasuke was making it out to be, and knowing the raven it was.

Naruto sighed. He grabbed his clothes off his bed making his way into his bathroom. As he stripped down he thought to himself. Originally tonight was supposed to be a night where he could prove to himself that he was worthy enough for Kyuubi's attention. The same attention he bestowed on all of his partners. He refused to call any of those sluts lovers of his brother. Only the gods knew how much he fantasized about his brother's piercing gaze trained on him with nothing but lust and a love that transcended beyond the sibling standard. Naruto reasoned that the Gods had granted his wish because in the span of an hour and a half he had gotten ringed into a plan to get the attention he wanted -no- craved from his elder brother.

Theoretically, Naruto should've been pleased or at least eager and he was. There was no denying that, however, the side of his mind that held onto all of his doubts, beliefs, and general mindset when it came to Kyuubi pestered at him. _' If you really love someone you let them go.'_ His former words floated back to him. Naruto frowned. If you asked him an hour or so earlier if he believed in those words Naruto would've said yes without a thought. Now, he wasn't so sure. The little blond had never been this conflicted before. There was a part of him, larger than he had anticipated, that wanted to be selfish and fight. Fight for Kyuubi's affection. After a few minutes of silence Naruto turned on the shower, climbing in.

"Maybe it's time I be selfish for once," he muttered to himself. Those words would give him the confidence to follow through with Sasuke's pre-laid out plan. Yes, Naruto made up his mind, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was time for him to indulge a little. Naruto licked his lips. He had stayed quiet and out of the way for too long. It was time to get off the sidelines and step into the game and play to _**WIN**_. With those last thoughts in mind, Naruto gave himself a little kick in the rump. He had to get ready.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto were completely transformed. They stared at their reflecting image. Looking at themselves one more time for any type of imperfections.<p>

Sasuke, renamed Tsuki, was dressed in a short black dress with a white sash around his waist. He wore black tights and dark purple converse. A black wig sat securely on his head. His fake hair fell mid-back and it curled at the ends, while his hair in the front framed his pale face. He wore black mascara and a thin line of eyeliner.

Naruto on the other hand had dressed brightly. He had taken on the name Kanna. He wore a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh with orange tights and an orange graphic t-shirt. As with Sasuke he had on converses (they were neon orange) and a wig. His wig was a bright blond. It was pulled into two long pigtails with barely noticeable hair ties. Naruto put his hand on his hip, turning to Sasuke, "Do we look alright?"

"We look perfect, dobe. We look like normal thirteen year old girls. Come on though, we've spent enough time looking in the mirror." Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled him away from his image. "Let's go show our brothers!"

Naruto attempted to get out of Sasuke's grasp when he heard that. "What! Why?" Sasuke stopped them in the middle of the hallway.

"It's the perfect opportunity. Part one _**really**_ starts now."

Naruto gulped. Reluctantly, he followed Sasuke downstairs having the sudden urge to run back upstairs and hide under his covers. He picked at his skirt. What if Kyuubi didn't like this sort of thing? Naruto didn't have time to dwell on such a matter. In the span of a few seconds Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Kyuubi and Itachi. A smirk painted itself onto Sasuke's lips while Naruto wore a small nervous grin.

"What do you think, Aniki?" Sasuke inquired, paying close attention to Itachi. The eldest Uchiha grunted, looking away. Sasuke's smirk broadened. Good. He focused his attention on Naruto, punching him in the arm to get him talking.

Naruto huffed. He rubbed his arm, pouting. "All right, teme, no need to be harsh," he said under his breath. Then he swallowed as he forced himself to stare into his brother's golden orbs. "Aren't I sexy, Kyuu?" Naruto swung his hips as he sauntered over to where his brother sat. He seated himself on Kyuubi's lap crossing his ankles together, waiting for his answer.

"Sexy?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Not quite there yet, but I will say you are... adorable."

Sasuke laughed lightly, crossing his arms. "I guess you should've picked out a better outfit. Sasori doesn't pay attention to "adorable" people."

Naruto balefully glared. "Madara does though."

"As if. He'll wave you off as a silly little boy who can't handle the big boys. Stick with Konohmaru, he seems to be more in your league," Sasuke retorted nastily with his usual fervor.

"Like you're the one to talk bastard! At least Madara pays attention to me and so does Sasori. You'll be lucky if they say two words to your pasty duckass," Naruto shot back just as sharp as Sasuke. A glint of amusement in his eyes mirrored Sasuke's.

"We'll just see at the party, dobe. What do you say?"

"Sure, bastard. Anything to show your ass up."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before he switched his attention to Itachi. "What's your opinion, aniki? You've been friends with Sasori and Madara for awhile."

"You're too young, Sasuke," Itachi quietly answered.

"I'm not too young," Sasuke whined. He winced at how high his voice had gotten. "Just tell me what I want to know. Madara will like my outfit, won't he?"

"Not true, bastard. He's dating Hashirama," Naruto retorted.

"So," Sasuke shrugged uncaringly. "I'm sure Madara wouldn't mind taking a break for one night. Anyway, dobe, you apparently forgot about Sasori. He's dating Deidara if I remember correctly."

"My cousin is missing one thing," Naruto smartly replied.

"And that is?"

Naruto lowered his eyelids. His pupils grew darker. "He's not me."

Sasuke laughed. "You have to much confidence in yourself."

Naruto crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. A hum of disapprovement could be heard. "You're being a bit of a hypocrite, don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted. The amount of confidence he had was absolutely appropriate for an Uchiha. He smirked, besides his confidence wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was the reason why everyone was attracted to him. And the reason why an award winning smile would be plastered on his face to go along with his actions. Aniki would be proud if he could read his thoughts. Speaking of Aniki, Sasuke glanced over to Itachi, "Aren't you guys going to get ready? You look like a mess."

"What time is it?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke took out his phone. He pressed a single button watching the screen light up. "9:41... and you've got nothing done yet," Sasuke answered. Kyuubi and Itachi glanced at each other before they scrambled up from their spots, heading upstairs whilst dialing on their phones. When they were gone Sasuke moved to sit next to Naruto.

"They're idiots," Naruto observed.

"You just figured that out?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. Do you think this is going to work? I mean seriously?"

Sasuke shrugged and yawned. "I don't know, dobe. However, what I do know is that tonight we're going to try our hardest. We're not giving up without a fight, and I know I'm not going to fail in my task," Sasuke closed his eyes at his words.

"Spoken like a true Uchiha."

Sasuke opened one eye, glancing at Naruto. "You know it."


	5. Temporary Hiatus

Hi you guys,

Umm... I'm not really sure how to say this, and I'm not really sure** I want to say this**. There are some stories I've had since the very beginning that I don't want to give up, but at the same time I have no clue what I'm doing anymore. My writing style has changed, or my interests have shifted and I'm just not feeling it like I used too. However, that doesn't mean I'll be giving up. I won't give up.** I can't give up** unless I'm absolutely sure that I feel there's nothing I can do as an author for the story. Any questions or comments please PM me. So, until I figure out what I'm going to do... I'm going to hiatus for the following stories:

**_Revised Help._**

**_Fragments_**- I only say this because I'm in the middle of writing the last three or four chapters.

**_Namikazecest Rewritten._**

Till Next Time,

*Chaos' Mistress*


End file.
